starcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Dustin
Dustin is the brother of Kate. To stop the shadow clan from annihilating everyone , Dustin is forced to up his own power. Going On A Dark Path Taking one Dark Star isn't enough power for him to defeat Them, though, and oddly enough, Using Nine Lives doesn't send his power back to one percent. He forgets his original purpose and kills every Villain, Becomes Deranged and Tries to find Remorse For Killing But Finds Out Redemption is Unachievable . Dustin can also locate people and destroy them If he wants to. This world Jake tried to stop the Apocalypse committed by the dark clan by all means, but none of his plans worked; he just couldn't win. For Many of ways to eliminate and discharges, one day he obtains New Powers to stop Them. The last time he tried to kill Abby before going becoming merciless was in the last Attempt , he tried but with evey attack Then Finnaly Killed Her And Took Pleasure In Her Death .But The dark clan was too Powerful for Jake. So he decided to sacrifice the Power Stars to get himself more power. jake always felt tremendous guilt And Thinkin He Failed To Save The World, However, he continued to kill, and eventually, the guilt vanished. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to him was trying to stop the Cold-Blooded killer, Abby. Soon he had to kill Frostbite - this is the last person that Jake had to kill, but he kills him anyway, saying that it would be better off without Corrupt People. It was then He Realized these type of people Don't Matter Jake becomes Ruthless . Since then, he changed his name to Dustin because he dislikes the name, Jake. His clothes were covered with Blood of those he killed. Dustin wears a hood, so no one can recognize him. he can turn people to Ash if he wants to finish his foes, Alignment: Chaotic Evil Abilities ton power: since he has Nine Lives , he has way more power than most other jake's the ash protects him Like A barrier. 1Up: each time he kills someone, his power increase depending on the Type People he kills. Relationships: Kate, rougue stealth, scamp, max, Sally. Dustin can generate and manipulate ash, defined as the solid remains of fires which, as already burnt matter, cannot be burned again granting him immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, it can contain residual heat, causing temperature-based damage. Dustin can generate burnt or charred matter within himself. Dustin can generate three types of ash matter: solid-form, liquid-form, and gaseous-form ash. Solid-form ash it the generation of pure burnt ash matter. Liquid-form ash is the generation of wet burnt ashes. Gaseous-form ash is the generation of gaseous like state of ashes depicting a cloud dust. Dustin can create, shape and manipulate creative/life darkness, shadows capable of creating/giving/granting life. Dustin even have enough skill to heal/restore others with his shadows.Dustin can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways.Dustin can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: He can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport himself through massive distances via shadows.Dustin can create, shape and manipulate death darkness; shadows capable of destroying/weakening/removing life. This allows him to not only destroy and erase life with the darkness, but it also allows him to possibly mutilate or even destroy the souls of any living person. Dustin can create, shape and manipulate blood energy, which is the potential energy of life derived from blood.can create, shape and manipulate blood of Himself, others or from His surroundings. Dustin can use blood to control the motor functions of others against their will as if they were a marionette. Dustin has the power to harness an energy that not only inflicts damage but simultaneously absorbs other forms of energy such as fire or electricity to make Himself more destructive. By generating this energy from the body, Dustin can apply the absorbed energy onto Himself. Dustin is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to his targets.